Mistborn
Back The Order of the Myriad Many centuries ago, a small covenant order of wizards moved into an old mist-covered forest to study a peculiar mist that was said to possess the ability to create copies of deceased creatures. Up to then, the forest was but a local legend. After many many years, the Wizards learned the arcane secrets of the forest and figured a way to extract its magical mist and use it to create arcane replicas of other living beings. They named themselves the Order of the Myriad and used their newfound magic for many diverse goals. This Order is believed to be extinct now, but they left behind a variety of artifacts, grimoires, and potions that have allowed the Mistborn, the name given to the magical replicas born out of the mist, to proliferate. Created from Arcane Mists Mistborn are always a copy of another living creature, typically a human. They come into this world fully formed but are not identical copies. Instead, Mistborn usually have white hair, bright eyes, and weight much less than what their original does, regardless of size. They are very quick learners, but often a bit naive, at least at first. Mistborn are created when a creature imbibes a Potion of Replication or is otherwise affected by some other similar magic. A Mistborn usually has a friendly relationship to their original, if they meet in the very few moments after the Mistborn's creation. In this manner, they can be employed as loyal servants or sent off to distant realms to have adventures on their own. However, if a Mistborn never meets their original, they become convinced they are the original ones and try to carry on with their lives. If a Mistborn serves their original, but their master disappears or dies before they do, most Mistborn will try to pick up where their originals left and continue living those lives. If a Mistborn is severely mistreated by their master, they may try to run away and restart their lives somewhere else, or even kill the original and take their place. Becoming One in the Mists Mistborn with spiritual or religious inclinations have been recently involved in bringing back the Order of the Myriad with a twist, transforming it into an institution for the reproduction, preservation, and transcendence of Mistborn all over the Multiverse. Mistborn belonging to this reborn Order believe that when a Mistborn dies, instead of following the path of other Souls, Mistborn reunite in a Great Myriad that transcends time and space, waiting to take a new shape in which they visit the world again. Even non-religious Mistborn acknowledge that the Order might be onto something since it is common for Mistborn to have dreams of being someone else. At first, these dreams are simply the dreams of their originals, but as they mature and get to know more of the world, these dreams expand and become more and more diverse. Some Mistborn, regardless of their faith in the Great Myriad, learn to channel these dreams into useful knowledge. Mistborn Traits Mistborn should be expected to be as diverse as humans, yet have some common traits. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity and Intelligence scores each increase by 2 while strength decreases by 2. Age Mistborn enter the world at the same age as their originals had when created. If they are somehow created out of someone that is already dead, they start their lives at the age that person became an adult. After being created, they live for about 150 years. Alignment Mistborn tend to have the same alignment as their originals. Otherwise, they tend to be Neutral. Size Mistborn have the same size as their original, usually Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Mist Sense You have blindsight 30 ft. when surrounded by mist or fog. Your blindsight only allows you to sense other creatures that are also within the mist. Lightweight You have resistance to bludgeoning damage caused by falls, your jump distance is doubled and you have advantage when making Strength (Athletics) checks to climb. Original Skill Gain proficiency in any one skill of your choice. This is one of the skills your original also had a proficiency in.